wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Roderick Metze
Übercommander Roderick Metze is the primary antagonist in The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe DLC for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. History Born to a family with ancestors who sided with the Confederate States during the Civil War and a hate-mongering, preacher father who worked as a Grand Dragon in the KKK. He has a long history of making African-Americans as enemy of the White community since his family name was humiliated after the era of slavery ended after the Union won the war against the Confederates plus the influence from his racist father and the KKK. Before the occupation of the US, Roderick Metze was an American dentist with extremely unpleasant reputation until the Nazis occupied America and joined them becoming a Übercommander. His goal is to find the secret in the genetic material of exceptional athletes to create super sportsman for the Nazi regime. This goal is considered as a waste of time and resources by other Nazi officials. It is thought he worked along with Übercommander Michael Rademaker, in 1959 to organize a bombing campaign that flushed out the resistance in Springfield, allowing the capture of sixteen members, and the deaths of several others. Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus In The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe Roderick Metze and the Nazis try to prove the superiority of the Aryan race through American football by organizing football games in the Überbowl. The game he had the Aryan All Stars team versus the Üntermensch team, who will have to get beat up, lose but also never to score. But an African American slave named Joseph Stallion (Gunslinger Joe) a former professional athlete, and former football quarterback before the occupation who, regardless of the cost, attempts to score only for Metze to shoot the ball, before it reached the goal post, as well have his men arrest Joe, and send him to the coal mines. However, Metze recognizes Joe, due to Metze, having arrested his father, years ago, and instead has Joe sent to Research Station Omega, but has one of his men knock him out, before having him sent there. But Metze underestimates Joe's remarkable body structure and his steel strength, and Stallion breaks free and now seeks revenge on Metze. However, having already arrived in the resistance hideout Metze captures Joe again, when Joe arrived. Metze explains his actions to Joe as kills the resistance members as he talks but when Joe asks on why his face was familiar, but Metze refuses (but Joe realizes Metze is the Nazi that took his father, due his cold eyes, and crooked smile). Due to his extreme arrogance, Metze decides Joe is not worthy to be killed by his hand because he was a African American and orders his men to kill him, but Joe escapes by tackling a soldier out a window. When Joe goes on a rampage in the Secret Police Headquarters, Metze tells him he was surprised a slave like Joe was a problem for him on the speakers and gives him his father back as a gift, who he found broken in the bottom of the Hillboros coal mine. But Metze, not wanting to be humiliated by Joe, he also leaves a bomb as a deathtrap, and believes Joe dead, due to the base going up in flames, and no survivors found. However, Metze had not expected Joe to have carefully removed the bomb, and managed to get away, and vowed to hunt down, and destroy Metze. Later Joe finds out Metze intended to fire a super weapon known as the Sun Gun at the American Midwest, while he coordinates the attack from Venus to suppress the rising activities of the American Resistance. Joe, realizing it was far bigger than just revenge, but also to allow any possible uprising being made, and stowaways on a rocket headed for Venus. Metze, could only watch as Joe kills nearly all of Metze's guards at the base much to his frustration, when Joe headed for the control room where he expected Metze, only for Metze to throw a surprise attack on Joe from his side and shoots him. Unable to learn his mistakes for underestimating Joe, Metze foolishly brags to Joe this will be poetic justice, but before killing Joe he asked him if he has any last words. Only for Joe to simply ask him why he didn't fire the sun gun yet, Metze laughs and tell him its not operational yet. Metze mockingly asked if that's really his last words which Joe says 'No' and tackles Metze out a window and, causing him to falls to his death in the very ironic way of being killed by the man whom he considered as inferior to him. Legacy His death slows down the construction of the Sun Gun since all personnel in the Venus base are too busy fighting Gunslinger Joe. However, the Sun Gun, may not operational, but Metze's extremist plan had been sent to the Oberkommando for approval, but it is still impossible for them to get anything done since B.J. and Joe's rampage would cause the Oberkommando to think about improving security for themselves rather than active fighting. Personality and Relationships He was extremely mentally unstable and sadistic, which’s common in the Nazi military and he would experiment on innocent people for no clear reason, even causing his subordinates to question his actions and he has no qualm executing one of them for questioning him. Much like the rest of the Nazis, he highly underestimates Joe due to him being an African-American, which proves to be his undoing in the end. Gallery RoderickMetzeComic.png maxresdefaulfee.jpg|Enter Übercommander Roderick Metze maxresdefauldeff.jpg|Metze foolishly underestimates Joe. Untifevveff.png|Roderick Metze falls to his death after Joe tackles him. Untitdggeg.png|Roderick Metze's corpse. Trivia * Metze appears to have Heterochromia, two different eye colors. References Category:Nazis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Traitors of Country Category:Death Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters